Do you see me
by Agilolf
Summary: EVA FLCL crossover. This story aims to please fans of both series and retain the feeling of both worlds.


A/N I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or FLCL both of those genius works are property of Gainax the supreme Warlords of anime. This is my first fic so do NOT be gentle. Now this is an EVA FLCL crossover so I hope it won't be crap. That is all I can do now hope and trust my vision. So here goes a whole lot of nothing. Ready? Well I'm not. May God help us all. Waaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One: Seraph  
  
Can you see me?  
  
Should I even be alive?  
  
This corridor is white completely devoid of life.  
  
Even the orbs of light that hang in the air made no sound.  
  
The silence feels like it will be forever.  
  
My chance to live is near.  
  
It didn't come from the blessing of God.  
  
Instead it may have to come from the footsteps of the devil.  
  
A man's steps broke the silence of the corridor. He looked no older than 25 but his orange eyes showed an eternity of fighting and bloodshed. His black leather uniform was reflective but never mimicked his surroundings, instead it showed writings constantly glowing, constantly drifting from place to place. The markings weren't all that dissimilar from kanji but in some ways looked more like hieroglyphics. In either case anyone outside his sect who saw these markings knew death would come as soon as they blinked. The skirt of his uniform normally never moved so violently as it did now. Then again he has never in such a desperate situation as now, and so he made his way to his destination with heavy strides. His silver hair jutted out from his scalp just like a tropical fern except this fern moved as if it were a carnivore hunting in the darkness.  
  
The man approached a circular door and it opened for him without question. He stepped through and at that moment he was bombarded with familiar sounds of his comrades. The door closed behind him rejoining the sign of evil etched in black the two M's one under the other signified the terror of space. The room was gigantic as men and women who donned gray uniforms similar to the man in black. Everyone stopped what they were doing and raised their left hand across their neck.  
  
"We your loyal troops are honored to receive you Lord Alacath." They all said in unison.  
  
Alacath looked to his left to see a window that showed him once more that his forces were pushed back into this abysmal quadrant of space on the edge of the universe far from anyone to enslave. It was a constant reminder of his defeat at the hands of the space police brotherhood.  
  
"What a mockery" He whispered to himself.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
Straight ahead of him was his loyalist and above all greatest of warriors Karaha. He stood before him in his uniquely altered uniform as he wore a sleeveless dark blue leather vest with lots of pockets, black jeans, combat boots, and a pair of right rimmed goggles with yellow lenses. On top of that his arms had purple tattoos on him that looked like crop circle patterns from shoulder to wrist. Finally his hair was light blue and stuck straight up like the bristles on a frayed broom. He stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of white and gray.  
  
"I trust you have adequate results from the temporal NO project. To ask for my immediate presence while we are in a losing this war would be considered bad manners." Alacath remarked with a smirk.  
  
"Trust me my Lord the results were more than we could ever hope for. Please allow me to show you before you behead me for...what did you say? Oh yes bad manners." Karaha retorted with his usual smile.  
  
Alacath followed his subordinate to the right towards the vast computer network, personnel, and an immense window separating them from an even more ridiculously sized room in the shape of a sphere.  
  
Alacath looked into the room and saw a floating facility covered in snow and heavily damaged.  
  
"Karaha is this the great power you spoke of if so I am more than a little disappointed." His eyes narrowed when he said that last word, and everyone at a computer terminal looked as if they just had seen themselves face a gruesome death.  
  
"Don't worry this is exactly the kind of thing we need to turn the war in our favor. However since you haven't been here in a few cycles maybe you should be filled in on a few details." Karaha looked over to one of the females at a terminal. She glanced up and pointed to herself. Karaha nodded and a look of shock went through her as she stood up and walked over to his position with what looked liked an LCD screen clipboard. She looked very nervous being the first time she was this close to royalty. Unfortunately she was never that good at hiding her fear. Her long bleach blonde hair got in the way of her deep green eyes as she quickened her pace. She hated being attractive as she was usually punished for letting her physical features distract the male personnel from the projects. All she ever wanted to do was follow orders and one day die painlessly. It was all she could ask for knowing what she was.  
  
"This is Lt. Niaten sir she is the one who came up with the way we could gather this new power with our current resources." Karaha explained as he stepped behind Alacath as he mouthed. "Don't worry you'll be fine. Just be calm."  
  
"Very well let me here your report Lt. Niaten."  
  
"Um y-yes my Lord. As you k-know our faction suffered heavy losses during the incident in realm 1447X where the renegade space officer, and a realm local freed Atmosk while saving a planet scheduled for the new blitz enslavement strategy..." Alacath looked at Niaten sternly. She quickly realized how enraged he had become when the news hit home. She regained her composure not a moment too soon as it seemed her Lord was about to rip out her vital organs right on the spot.  
  
"Uh since then we have had a substantial loss in our NO reserves and have now had to resort to more creative means of using our power to defeat the enemy. Therefore we have concentrated our efforts on taking NO a step further by using it's inter-dimensional power as a form of time travel to find a weapon to use against our enemy." Niaten cleared her throat.  
  
"However some restrictions have come with this new method of NO use for one thing it takes large amounts of NO to bring something very weak in energy back from the past. Also the object in question must have been annihilated during the natural course of time when we extract it otherwise it would cause a rift in time that would subsequently undo existence." Karaha stopped her so he could interject.  
  
"My Lord to make a long story short we were very lost during our search until we found this facility on G1945. Inside contains a weapon of unrealized power that our technology can restore to it's true form" Karaha waited for his Lord's reply.  
  
He smiled "Very well lets see this power."  
  
"Yes at once" Karaha turned behind him to the rest of the personnel "OPEN THE SPHERE WINDOW!"  
  
The reflection of the glass faded as Alacath walked over to the opening and raised his arm and a catwalk appeared before him connecting to the facility. "Niaten, Karaha would you be so kind as to show me"  
  
"Yes my Lord" They both said in unison.  
  
As they both walked down to the facility a thought occurred to Karaha.  
  
"My Lord since when have you started stating a lowly lieutenant's name before that of a distinguished warrior as myself" Karaha questioned Alacath with a raised eyebrow.  
  
That was enough to freeze Niaten dead in her tracks. "You noticed that huh? It's good to keep you on your toes remember even the weakest can take down the strongest. I hope the incident on 1447X will be used as a warning to us for now on to always take everyone seriously. You may become too cocky one day Karaha to allow you the satisfaction of thinking that you're the best may be your downfall as well"  
  
"Ouch! That was a low blow." Karaha exclaimed laughing out loud  
  
Niaten couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew full well that if anyone spoke to Alacath that way that person would be splattered across the walls in an instant. Her train of thought was broken as she looked down below the catwalk at the bottom of the sphere.  
  
"Oh my God!" She blurted out prompting the other two to look down as well.  
  
Alacath's demeanor changed abruptly to one of shock as he saw a medical team examining a body that had its head completely torn to shreds. "What happened here Karaha?"  
  
"This is the subject that we injected a large amount of NO to transport this facility. However the stress was too high apparently the emotional rage from the new weapon was too much to handle." Karaha smiled "It was really unexpected usually a subject would only suffer a splitting headache, but instead his head was split in two."  
  
The three entered the facility and found all the personnel sweeping the place for any life forms and to collect data. Alacath looked around the facility and saw little to be interested in. He walked over to a table and saw a few photographs. A few caught his eye one was of a giant cave of white the other was one of a creature of light with a black orb on his chest.  
  
"So what was this installation used for Karaha. You finally have my interest I can sense a tremendous aura from this image it feels as if it has a power on par with Atmosk." Alacath said with his demonic smile.  
  
"Ah finally you see my genius. Well on G1945 this building was situated on the southern pole of the planet and was used by an expedition team that found a cluster of dormant life forms in an underground cavern. These creatures held great amount of power unlike anything they, or for that matter we have ever seen. One time the team went into the cave and collect a four genetic samples. Three of them were from that light being of light and another from the organism closest to it. Unfortunately this was a big mistake on their part as it eventually woke up the being of light which promptly exploded wiping out the planets south pole and a major chunk of the planets population. Now three of the samples and the bulk of the data seem to have been stolen by someone on the team" Taking the screen from Niaten."Uh yeah two of the samples from the light guy were going to be used for project E and project 17. And the other creatures DNA was going to be used for Project uh ... damn it the guy who created the project changed languages in mid sentence" Karaha looked over to Niaten "Hey cutie has anyone translated this other language yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, what your looking at is kanji it is far removed from the western style of Earth type planets this writing be used by people living in Japan. The character means rei or in English it means zero." Niaten said proudly, smiling that she didn't stutter this time.  
  
"Geez why does one planet have so many languages all of the advanced societies use the same language across all realms?" Karaha fumed.  
  
"Inferiority is often covered up by individuality, but enough about that what about the third sample from the being of light what happened to that one?" Alacath awaited the answer eagerly.  
  
"The answer to that is right here" Karaha pointed to a two-meter long cryogenic capsule that was being wheeled in.  
  
"You see my Lord the expedition was a little impatient and couldn't wait to experiment on the DNA sample so they combined it with something called Neo- Messiah Blood"  
  
"What exactly is Neo-Messiah?" Alacath asked wondering why something would be given such an odd name.  
  
"Were not sure but this is the result." Karaha walked over to the capsule and wiped the fog off the glass to reveal an extremely deformed humanoid. It's body was black as night with it's red veins on the outside, It's torso was all twisted along with the jaw, and the spine had fleshy needles sticking out of it.  
  
When Alacath saw this he immediately ran towards Karaha and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground. "WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS? YOU TELL ME A TALL TALE OF AN ULTIMATE WEAPON AND YOU SHOW ME A CORPSE. THE SPACE POLICE BROTHERHOOD IS AT OUR DOOR STEP AND YOU THINK WE HAVE THIS KIND OF TIME TO WASTE?" Alacath was on the brink of killing Karaha. The entire facility went silent, Niaten was afraid that something like this would happen.  
  
Just then out of nowhere a man's laughter broke the silence, and a figure stepped out of the shadows of a corner. This being however was far from a man it was a machine in human form skeletal in appearance with silver coating. He wore a white visor covering his eye sockets and also had a blood red robe draped over him. "You my friend certainly don't know a good thing when you see one."  
  
Alacath released Karaha dropping him to the ground gasping for air. "Who the hell are you? Cyborg life forms are not permitted in this area."  
  
"Sorry but I am not one of your creations, you see I came here on my own free will and I am the one who told you little group where to find the Seraph." Alacath looked puzzled by what the Cyborg said until he pointed to the capsule. "That is the Seraph and what will truly shock you is he is not dead. That abomination endured everything that those forsaken scientists put him through. His potential power is infinite as he already holds it's species greatest power. The AT field. With your technology you could rescue him from his coma induced sleep and restore him to his deity killing power. I've heard you have a great power as well, the NO correct? If he were infused with both energies he would usher in a new era for you. Wouldn't he?" The Cyborg closed his argument with his right hand out.  
  
Alacath looked at this machine with little trust "Why would you help my cause you scum. I'm more than a little concerned about espionage and sabotage lately why should I trust someone that hasn't even given his name?"  
  
"If it is a name you want call me Soul, and as far as why I would help you the truth is I was just banished from the paradise that I worked so hard for I just want vengeance on the people who ruined my utopia. If you help me with this small task I will keep this devil Seraph under your control. Besides what do you have to lose from this partnership at this point Alacath?" The Cyborg cynically stated.  
  
Alacath paused for a moment thinking over his options with a stern look on his have "Very well your terms are acceptable. Attention crew of Alacalax we will now use all our resources to restore the new weapon. Bring Atmosk's genetic signature I have a strong feeling that this beast will actually be able to handle it. Karaha."  
  
"Yes my Lord" He stood at attention.  
  
"Good work my friend as your reward you may return to the front lines of the battlefield while we finish this project I'm sure that will please you after all she has missed you dearly" Alacath smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes thank you my Lord." He rushed off to gather his stuff and fly back to the front lines and his love. "Woo-Hoo!" He blurted out while running down the corridor.  
  
"You Soul have my men escort you to my throne room I will be there shortly to iron out the details of our agreement" Alacath proclaimed.  
  
The Cyborg snorted "Very well."  
  
As he walked by Niaten noticed kanji markings on the Cyborg's skull that could only be seen if it was hit by a direct beam of light. She squinted to barely make it out. "Hmm Gendo never heard of it." She quickly returned to the post realizing that if she stood around too long she would be scolded.  
  
Alacath walked up to the capsule and put his hand on the glass. "Well my little abomination looks as if we are both being put into positions we don't like. You are far from a simple tool, I know I can feel the same thing in you as I did in myself. I hope that you and I will be able to talk to each other soon I'm greatly intrigued by the rage I feel in you."  
  
Can you see me?  
  
Should I even be alive?  
  
The light will be mine I will have it for myself.  
  
Even if I must kill God.  
  
I will have the light.  
  
Meanwhile fate seems to have two souls in two different worlds fight their own personal battles. It will be their final test before the curtain rises on the act where all life will be in their hands. It will end by their hands alone whether victorious or not. Reality of truth is on the line, but are they strong enough to endure?  
  
A/N Well on chapter out of the way next two will be about the world about Evangelion and FLCL. The one after those two will be the true beginning of this crossover. Anyhow all comments good and bad are welcomed here so if you have an opinion please post it by all means. Thanks for taking the time read my fic. 


End file.
